When a person (i.e., an initiating user) makes a telephone call, the telephone call might not be answered by a person with whom the person wants to speak (i.e., a target user). Rather, the telephone call might be answered by another person (i.e., an answering user). For example, the initiating user might want to speak with a trademark attorney. In this example, the initiating user might be initially connected to a receptionist instead of a trademark attorney.
When the answering user receives the telephone call, the answering user can first try to transfer the telephone call to the target user. If the target user does not answer his or her phone, the answering user parks the telephone call. The answering user then uses a public address system to page the target user. The target user can unpark the telephone call by dialing an orbit. When the target user unparks the telephone call, the initiating user and the target user are able to converse.